Not What He Was Thinking
by mslizabeth
Summary: Iron Pen Challenge Entry!  30 minutes to write. Secret Ingredient: Max Brook's The Zombie Survival Guide     Bella Swan does her work study in the library, one Friday night she finds an eye roll inducing book, but it could just lead her to something great


**This was my second time entering the Iron Pen Challenge, and the first one worth posting. **

**I had a fun time writing this one and it's just all sorts of fun! **

**The Secret Incredient was Max Brook's The Zombie Survival Guide  
>I had thirty minutes to write a story including it, and this is what I got!<br>I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Bella carefully made her way through the stacks being sure she hadn't missed a stray student who had come in while she wasn't looking, glancing at her watch she noted that it wasn't closing time yet, but it was late enough that everyone who had tried to cram in one last study session on a Friday evening had given it up and gone onto their evening plans.<p>

As this was her work study job she really didn't possess that luxury, being the youngest student on staff had it's disadvantages such as being stuck on Friday night duty in the Stacks, but in her mind honestly it wasn't much of a punishment or disappointment.

When she is finally sure that she won't be interrupted she slips behind the desk long enough to open the zipper front of her backpack, the one that never was big enough to hold anything worth while so it sat unused. She however had found that her copy of Max Brook's The Zombie Survival Guide fit rather perfectly in there.

She makes her way to her favorite corner of the library and gets comfortable in the big chair that always seems to be occupied other than late on Friday nights. As she opened it up to her previous place and began to read. It wasn't as if she had some weird obsession with zombies in fact if she was honest she had never seen a single zombie movie. Once a boy had tried to take her to see one on a date, and that had been the end of their relationship there.

Late on a similar Friday night the week before she had found the book in one of the stacks to be returned to the shelves. She rolled her eyes that someone would even think to check something so heinous out when they had such classics and wonderful literature merely steps away from them, but as she'd checked it back in she found that it wasn't actually a library book, as she flipped through in search of any personal identifiers of it's owner she had found herself intrigued enough by The Zombie Survival Guide to open up to the middle and begin reading.

Somehow she had lost half an hour in reading the droll book, Max Brooks seemed so sure that zombies were going to take over at some point that she found herself mentally filing away notes. She had of course laughed at herself when she realized what she was doing; however, she couldn't bring herself to put the book back into the lost and found pile so she slipped it into her own bag and promised if someone came searching for it she would return it.

Somewhere lost in the advantages of moving north towards the colder climate and the best ways to survive in such conditions, she heard a voice clear from not five feet in front of her causing her to jump nearly a foot out of her chair and stash her book behind her back as sh looked up at a tall man who was peering at her through dark rimmed glasses.

"Can I help you?" She asks politely, shifting so her hands were primly in her lap as if she wasn't hiding anything.

"I think you have my book," the smooth voice retorted as he eyes her with humor sparkling in his green eyes.

"Your book? Why would you assume something like that?"

"You don't really strike me as the Max Brooks type normally." He drops his bag onto the floor and perches on the edge of the table in front of her causing her to shift backwards in chair as she inhales his intoxicating scent.

"You don't think I'd like to know how to survive when zombies take over?"

"So you believe in zombies?"

"I wouldn't say anything like that, I would simply say that I like to be well prepared in all situations."

"So you've taken the appropriate notes while reading then I assume."

The sparkle seems to make his eyes shine and she can't help herself from shifting forward towards him resting her elbows on her knees. "I have about ten pages so far, but I've still got another fifty pages left to read, I'm hoping for a sold fifteen pages."

"I have twenty, I can loan them to you if you'd like."

"Such a generous offer, possibly we could team up when it happens and you could be my zombie buddy, you've got my back I've got yours." She quirks an eyebrow in challenge as she eyes him with a smirk.

"Zombie buddies, huh? I don't know that requires a lot of trust in the other person, and I'm not sure I can trust you."

"And why is that?"

He leans forward a little more tapping her on the tip of her nose "Possibly because you still haven't given me my book back."

"Possibly because I'm waiting for the proper payment for keeping it safe for the last week."

"Payment." His voice is huskier than before as he slides his fingertips over her cheekbone, hoping he's not over stepping his boundaries with the flirty librarian.

"Payment." She affirms as she shifts infinitesimally on the edge of her chair giving him the green light for whatever he has in mind her eyes narrowing a hair as she bites her lip.

"How does this work for you?" He leans forward capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Day one." she whispers against his lips. "That was not a weeks worth of safe keeping."

He swept her into his lap as he kissed her again, holding her so she was straddling him as he slides his hands over her back, as he nips at her lips. He could count the girls he had kissed on one hand and yet somehow with her he felt emboldened as if she wants this as badly as he does.

He hopes that at least the same fiery current that is shooting through him as their lips make contact is shooting through her.

Her fingers inching under the edge of his t-shirt seem to tell him that this is not a one sided venture as he moans against his lips letting his own fingers slide under the fabric of her top to span the small of her back as they kiss.

As clothes are removed he can't help but ponder that this is surely not what Mr. Brooks was thinking when he had written The Zombie Survival Guide which had hit the floor with a thunk when he had pulled Bella onto his lap.


End file.
